I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying the value of an unknown circuit parameter in an analog circuit having a known input/output profile.
II. Description of Related Art
The design of complex electronic systems, such as the electronic systems utilized to control the operation of a modern automotive vehicle, is a prolonged process oftentimes involving tens and even hundreds of analog circuits. Furthermore, the design of such complex systems is oftentimes initiated years prior to the actual implementation of the system in production.
In many cases, the overall design of the system must be thoroughly tested before the system can be put into production. This is particularly true for systems, such as an automotive control system, in which malfunction of the systems can create a safety hazard.
In order to thoroughly test the electronic system during its design, a mathematical model of the system is often created to enable a computer simulation of the system without the necessity of actually constructing the system. For example, SPICE is one well known computer program which performs electronic simulation of analog electronic circuits.
In order to perform a simulation of the system using a simulator, such as SPICE, it is necessary to input the various circuit components and the interconnection of those components, but also the value of the individual components. After the value of the electronic components, as well as their interconnection, are input into the simulation program, the simulation program is able to generate the input/output profile of the circuit.
In some cases, however, the chip supplier and/or circuit supplier will not provide detailed information regarding circuit parameters used in the circuit. Instead, these suppliers provide only an input/output profile for the circuit or the input/output profile can be gained via testing.
When the values of the individual components within the electronic circuit are unknown, simulation of the electronic circuit on an electronic simulator, such as SPICE, is lack of fidelity or impossible. Consequently, in such cases the overall design of the electronic system is delayed or otherwise compromised.